Remus J Lupin: A little bit longer
by MarczeTenaThewlis
Summary: La vida de Remus se nubló al ser mordido por Greyback tan pequeño, pero como toda buena persona tuvo sus momentos de felicidad hasta el día de su muerte. (Canción de Nick Jonas)


A su corta edad, Remus Lupin recibió la peor maldición, mordido por el hombre lobo más salvaje, condenado a sufrir por años una condición que lo marginaría, no culpaba a su padre por ello aunque por haber ofendido a Greyback ahora el único hijo de John y Elizabeth tendría que afrontar los dolores de la transformación cada luna llena.

_**Got the news today **_

_**Doctor said i had to stay**_

_**A little bit longer and i'll be fine **_

_**When i thought itd all been done**_

_**When i thought it'd all been said **_

_**A little bit longer and i'll be fine**_

La bondad del Profesor Albus Dumbledore al permitirle la entrada a Hogwarts a pesar de su condición fue la mayor alegría de Remus y estaría agradecido por ello toda su vida. Ese día en que le dio la aprobación y su carta de Hogwarts lo hizo ser feliz.

-Ustedes no se preocupen, vamos a tomar todas las medidas necesarias para el bienestar de su hijo- le aseguró el profesor a los padres.

-Entonces, ¿si iré a Hogwarts como mi papá?- el chico esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Así es jovencito, no se le puede negar a cualquier niño mago solo por una condición como la tuya, lástima que las leyes son así de estrictas, algún día cambiarán.

_**But you dont know what, you got til its gone A**_

_**And you dont know what it's like to feel so low **_

_**And everytime you smile you laugh, you glow **_

_**You not even know, you dont even know**_

Nunca imaginó conocer a sus mejores amigos tan rápido y que lo aceptaran, tuvo que confesarles lo de su licantropía en segundo curso cuando ya sospechaban que algo se traía entre manos, sus desapariciones cada mes y justo en luna llena, y en lugar de rechazarlo prometieron empezar a encontrar la manera de estar con él en esas noches.

-Nos hacemos animagos-dijo James como solución- los licántropos son peligrosos ante los humanos pero no con los animales, y necesitamos convertirnos en animales lo suficientemente grandes como para detenerlo si intenta atacar a alguien.

-Ya, pero, se supone que hay que tener el permiso del Ministerio de Magia y dudo que a unos chicos de 12 años les permitan hacerse animagos.

-Lunático, ¿quién dijo que pediríamos permiso?-sonrió Sirius- por ti amigo hasta nos saltamos la reja del colegio- le revolvió el cabello.

Y así fue como Los Merodeadores hicieron lo posible por estar juntos cada luna llena con su amigo, en lo que trataban de buscar la manera de hacerse animagos efectivamente esperaban a Remus y lo visitaban en la enfermería al día siguiente de la luna llena y le llevaban su dulce favorito que era el chocolate.

_**All this time goes by**_

_**Still no reason why**_

_**A little bit longer **_

_**And ill be fine **_

Siendo tan joven era inevitable que Remus se fuera a enamorar de alguien pero el chico ponía excusas cuando la relación ya iba a ir más enserio con alguna chica, siempre se dijo que no podría estar con alguien por su condición, temía que un día le hiciera daño y nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Es enserio Lily, nunca me casaré, ya ves que no duro más de cierto tiempo con una chica y le digo que no- el ojimiel suspiró triste.

-Remus, si puedes ser feliz con la mujer de la que te llegues a enamorar de verdad, a la que llegues a amar y quieras estar con ella toda la vida-le dijo su amiga.

-No Lily, el amor no es para mí, no quisiera que un día una chica se atreviera a estar conmigo en luna llena y si le pasa algo terrible jamas me lo perdonaría, además, ¿quién se casaría de un mounstro como yo?

-Remus Lupin no eres ningún mounstro-lo miró seria- un día la vas a encontrar y te vas a acordar de mis palabras-le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¡Auch!¿Y eso por qué?-se sobó la parte donde lo había golpeado.

-Para que no te vuelvas a menospreciar, eres una gran persona- le sonrió Lily y se fue.

_**Waiting on the cure but none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and ill be fine but you dont know what  
You got til its gone and you dont know whats  
It's like to feel so low and everytime you smile **_

_**You laugh, you glow  
You dont even know,know,know  
You dont even know,know,know  
You dont even know,no **_

Ni hablar de tener una familia, lo que menos quería Lupin era condenar a un niño a sufrir su condición, para él por esos momentos su único consentido sería el hijo de sus amigos James y Lily, al verlo por primera vez pensó un poco como se vería siendo padre pero lo vio como una tonta ilusión que nunca llegaría.

-Vas a ser una buena madre-le dijo a su amiga que tenía a Harry recién nacido en sus brazos.-Y tu James, con todo y lo loco que eres serás un buen padre Cornamenta- lo abrazó.

-Lunático, un día vas a ver como tu formas tu propia familia- el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo- y si puedes-lo "amenazó" al ver que iba a replicar.

-Y yo quiero ver ese día Cornamenta, el día que Lunático se casé y tenga su primer hijo tenemos que estar ahí y nos pagarás diez galeones canijo- le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_**But you dont know what you got til its gone **_

_**And you dont know what its like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh , you glow **_

_**You dont even know, yeah ooouuh yeiiyeii**_

_**You dont even know uoouh **_

Y como a todo el que hace el bien le viene su gota de felicidad, al hombre lobo le llegó la mayor alegría, después de tanto conflicto, encontró a la mujer de quien se enamoró, alguien que lo aceptaba sin importarle que fuera mayor, sin importarle su pobreza y su condición, era su ángel que llenaba su corazón de alegría, el día de su bda fue el más feliz y junto a él, otro momento memorable, la llegada de su primer hijo Teddy, el pequeño y Nymphadora eran su mayor tesoro y razón de felicidad.

-Dora te amo-le dijo al verla tan hermosa y maternal con el pequeño Teddy en brazos medio dormido-a ti y a nuestro hijo-la besó siendo correspondido.

-Y yo a ustedes- sonrió la pelirrosa.

**_So i'll wait til kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and i'll be fine _**


End file.
